marriotfandomcom-20200213-history
Lois Meeks
Lois Meeks Biography Into Darkness Lois makes her appearence with perfoming Sweet Dreams and inspires Zoey and she asked Zoey for some advice sense it's her first music video and Zoey tells her to keep her head high and never ever give up. She later meets the rest of The Meso-Teens and she felt more welcomed about her arrival and she wanted to get to know everyone better as they begin to share conversations and they all performed Some Nights and Lois begins to have a small romantice intercource with Zach and Kitty warns her that Zach is taken to Jo and she didn't want to interfear with their relationship and she left. The Dance Lois walks in and sees Zach shirtless and she begins to get uncomfortable and Zach helps her out and they kissed by accident and they maked out as Zach slowly unzips her jacket and throws it over the fireplace. Later, Lois has lunch with Kitty and Melissa as she begins to feel guilty about sleeping with Zach as she was going to ask him out to the dance, they begin to confess about thier deepest and darkest fears and Lois was worried that she would mess up her 2013 MTV Music Video Concert and that she needed their help and they made her practice a few of her songs she made and as soon as she begins to perform Everybody Has A Dream she hesistates to the beginning but she kills it in the end. Dreams Lois is ready for her concert but she soon throws up and begins to guilt herself for sleeping with Zach and she apologizes to Jo about it and Jo reminds her that she is not dating him Lois then gets shocked and confused about it and begins to run off and she hides in the bathroom and she performs'' Fallin'', to cope with her heavy guilt and she gets herself ready for her concert Then she performs Steal Away and ''Change Nothing ''as she recieves a standing ovation after her spectacular performance and she bursts into tears and calls up Jo and Zach to the stage with her and they bowed. Suprises Lois returns as she betrays Meso-Teens and joins Vocal Rush as she performs Star Spangled Banner. The Final Marriot Lois comes from backstage and she threatens Zach and tells him that he was never a really good partner of his and Jo saying that they will never come across anyone like Vocal Rush and later performs Clarity and Wings. Relationship Zach Evans Lois begins to see Zach a couple of times as she felt more in love with Zach and in result she slept with him and she felt more guilty about the relationship and she left before she could say goodbye. Songs Solos Season 5: Song mvc.png|Sweet Dreams (Into Darkness)|link=Sweet Dreams Song dncd.jpg|Everybody Has A Dream (The Dance)|link=Everybody Has A Dream Song dnccd.jpg|Fallin (Dreams)|link=Fallin Song dmcc.jpg|Steal Away (Dreams)|link=Steal Away Song dmcv.jpg|Change Nothing (Dreams)|link=Change Nothing Season 6: Song lmclm.jpg|Star Spangled Banner (Suprises)|link=Star Spangled Banner Song imkf.jpg|Stuttering (JAMZ!)|link=Stuttering Song lmkcv.jpg|Clarity (The Final Marriot)|link=Clarity Song kmcv.jpg|Wings (The Final Marriot)|link=Wings Category:Season 5 Category:Meso-Teens